Chapter 135
is the 135th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The Royal Knights arrive at the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base. Mereoleona Vermillion explains how the Gravito Rock Zone is not a place that can be reached easily and that the enemy is capable of making their base vanish easily within the mist. Mereoleona asks Nozel Silva if he had this place searched because of the difficulty it is to reach it, but Nozel replies that he happened to discover it by chance. Mereoleona then asks why Nozel came all this way personally, and Nozel says that it is pointless to continue talking. Nozel says that they are close enough for Siren Tium to use his spell, Stone Model of the World, which displays the layout of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base and everyone's location. Mereoleona comments about where and how powerful all the Eye of the Midnight Sun's members are, and that the strongest one in the center is most likely the boss. Mereoleona says that they will split up into five teams and that Cob Portaport will wait outside on standby. Zora Ideale says that he is fine with anyone but Asta, to which Asta comments about how that is his line. Asta then comments about how he will have to team up with Zora since no one would team up with him, to which Zora comments about the way that Asta said it. Mereoleona grabs both Asta and Zora and says that they will be coming with her. Zora thanks Mereoleona and tosses a stink bug at her as a sign of them getting closer, but Mereoleona catches it and slams it into Zora's face, saying that it will take more that a stink bug to get to her. Zora asks if Mereoleona will be alright with hanging around with commoners like them. Asta is shocked that Zora is a commoner, but Mereoleona says that it does not matter what their social status is and that they are here because they are strong, while thinking about how these are the idiots that Yami chose. Meroeleona also says that they should not disappoint her, with which they both agree. Mereoleona then orders the squad to head into the dungeon. Inside of the base, a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun is torturing a young woman because she is a citizen of the Clover Kingdom. The man also explains that he too was a citizen a while ago until Licht gave him his true name. The man continues to say that he can do this to her because he is special. As the man is about to pierce the woman's chest, Luck Voltia comes up through the floor and lands a kick to the man's chin, knocking him out. The Royal Knights remember Mereoleona telling them to run amok within the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base, and that she does not care what they do as long as they don't lose. Luck is running around with Noelle Silva, Kirsch Vermillion, and Ben Benfunk; Rill Boismortier is teamed with Fragil Tormenta, Puli Angel, and Ruben Chagar; Yuno is leading Mimosa Vermillion, Klaus Lunettes, and Hamon Caseus. As the Eye of the Midnight Sun members prepare to counter the assault, Mereoleona comments about how the Magic Knights are coming to them now. She then comments about how the Eye of the Midnight Sun attacked the capital while she was away, and that it is now time for some payback. Nozel, Siren, En Ringard, and Nils Ragus confront some enemies and Nozel comments about how they will not escape like back at the cave. Both Mereoleona and Nozel defeat their enemies while thinking about how this is vengeance for what they did to Fuegoleon Vermillion. Both Nozel and Mereoleona say that the head of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's leader is theirs. Asta comments about how Mereoleona easily defeated the enemies, while Zora comments about how they are not needed. Rhya comments about how trouble has come and that he has to go even through it will be a pain, while his third eye opens. Events *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 135